The Lost Gods
"The Lost Gods" is the first story of season six of The Tomorrow People Original Series. A girl named Hsui Tai breaks out and makes contact with Mike, mistaking him for the lost god Kishnu. Plot Summary Part 1: Flight of Fancy (15 May 1978) While Elizabeth is away at the Galactic Trig, John has remodeled The Lab and created jaunting bands, which replace the jaunting belts. John and Mike have also taken up glider flying. While Mike is on his first solo flight, he makes telepathic contact with Hsui Tai, a 15-year-old girl who is a goddess in the Himalayan Shansu sect. She believes him to be Kishnu, their lost god. The disruption caused by the contact causes Mike to black out, but John jaunts into the glider and helps him land. Later, Mike goes up again on his own, and once again Hsui Tai makes contact with Mike. This time, he manages to land safely. Back at the lab, he recalls the names of Hsui Tai and Kishnu. TIM uses the information to locate an article about the Shansu sect and their practice of worshipping children as gods, only to sacrifice them at age 15. Mike & John try to reach Hsui Tai by going up in the glider, but have no success. After they return to the lab, Mike sneaks away and solos in the glider once more. The Sage of the temple decides that it is time for Hsui Tai to be sacrificed. As she is being lowered over a pit of fire, she connects with Mike. He loses control of the glider and crashes. Part 2: Life Before Death (22 May 1978) Mike suddenly appears in the temple, interrupting the ceremony. At the crash site, John finds that Mike is gone, but somehow has left his jaunting band behind. Now hailed as the lost god Kishnu, Mike has been outfitted in ceremonial robes and locked up with Hsui Tai. She tells him that they are to be "reborn", then goes into a meditative trance. Mike contacts John for help. With a matter transporter for Hsui Tai and Mike's jaunting band, John travels to the temple. The Sage pulls a gun on the trio, but they escape. Back at the lab, John and Mike explain to Hsui Tai that she is a Tomorrow Person. When John learns that there are other children in the temple, he decides that they should go back and save them. At the temple, another child is about to be sacrificed. Mike fights off warrior monks, while John tries to rescue the child. Mike manages to stop the ceremony, but Hsui Tai uses a stun gun to knock out Mike & John. The priests chain John, Mike and Hsui Tai to the sacrificial rack. Hsui Tai is confused as to why John is there, since he is not a god and cannot be reborn. The Sage says that John must die, causing Hsui Tai to question her beliefs. She jaunts back to the Lab, returns with stuns guns, and uses them to knock out everyone. Later, the Sage acknowledges Hsui Tai as a true goddess. She frees the other children, and tells the priests to go out and do good deeds. Back at the Lab, she gets a modern set of clothes, then goes out flying with John and Mike. Guest Cast *Matsu - Burt Kwouk *Sage - Robert Lee Category:Original Series Category:Series 6